


About Care

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "Remember our pinky promise? I want to renew it and add one more thing".A small and comfort fic about care, friendship and a newly acquired bathtub.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido
Comments: 21
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**About Care**

_violetnudewoman_

-

That Night of the Living Dead was successful and Nikaido decided to choose something that she wanted for some time.

"A bathtub? Really?" Kaiman wanted to know, a confused expression on his reptilian face.

"Yes. Problem?"

He soon raised his hands in defense. "Oh no no! I just thought you would choose something for the restaurant."

"I already got some important utensils in the previous years and the long-awaited meat grinder last year." The blonde justified, turning to the other with a gentle smile. "I think, this time, I'm gonna choose something for myself."

And at the same night the bathtub was taken upstairs to the Hungry Bug. It was an old piece, but well maintained and beautiful - it looked like it belonged to someone with a lot of money. Kaiman was in charge of dragging the huge piece through the streets with Vaux and Risu's help (who participated for the first time in the notorious Hole event). Nikaido had to bribe them with gyozas and beers.

After installing the newest and most intriguing purchase in the bathroom (something that took a few hours of stress and lost tools), the big question came.

"So, who's gonna try it first?"

"You're the owner. So go on", Kaiman replied with a shrug.

"You're living here with me and using my bathroom every day. So why not use it too?" Nikaido asked, punching his arm playfully. "And by the way, you can use it right now. You're sweaty and stinking as hell", she added with a frown.

"You were running and killing zombies with me hours ago, so you're the same way", he said indignantly. "And made me drag this heavy thing over here. This is tiring, you know?"

The two still argued for some time, until Kaiman felt defeated and finally went to bathe. He turned on the shower, got rid of the filthy clothes, and waited for that thing to fill with hot water.

-

Suddenly, flashes of that night invaded his thoughts. It was really fun - and more profitable than in previous years. Being at his favorite event with his best friend after everything that happened was, in fact, something important.

Something special.

He smiled dumbly at the water, remembering her wide, happy smile.

In the end, it was really worth fighting for her.

"Kaiman, you gonna flood the bathroom like this!" He heard his thoughts being abruptly interrupted by Nikaido's firm voice, who reappeared with a towel and clean clothes in her arms. He was so distracted that he didn't even see the time go by.

"Ah my bad!" He exclaimed stunned, then turned off the shower. "I was so mesmerized by this thing filling up that I ended up distracting myself."

"Yeah, I see", she said, looking at the naked figure beside the bathtub. "And please get in there right now, I'm starting to feel sorry for you all naked and ridiculous like this."

"Shut up", Kaiman huffed, feeling his scaly cheeks burn with embarrassment. Then he went into the bathtub, feeling his rigid muscles relaxing with the water temperature.

But only a part of them.

"Looks like you're too big", Nikaido laughed, seeing his large body struggling to fit comfortably in the bathtub.

"Instead of laughing at me like a hyena, how about coming here to help me take a less disastrous and faster bath?" The lizardman asked, crossing his huge arms.

"And what the hell could I do?"

"Dunno... Rub my back, maybe?"

"Seriously?!"

-

"Nikaido?"

"What?"

"Can I confess something?"

"The last time you confessed something to me we ended up kissing drunk in that horrible bar Vaux loves. But ok, say it."

"You know... I like it when you take care of me like that."

"Take care of you?" The blonde giggled confidently as she ran a small brush between the spikes on Kaiman's head. "Explain."

Kaiman sighed, feeling the brush tickle his scales. "You've been doing this since that day I was found in the alley. And I think I just got used to it."

An inexplicably good feeling took Nikaido's heart when she heard those words. Peaceful memories of a good past came to mind - the old uncles, her beloved brothers. Special people who took care of her with true love and affection and who never rejected her confusing existence.

And now she was there, sitting on the floor beside a bathtub, rubbing someone's back equally special. Someone who also accepted the complexities of her existence.

"Remember our pinky promise? I want to renew it and add one more thing", Nikaido said, raising her little finger, offering it to the lizardman. "I take care of you, and you take care of me. Like aways. No matter what. Done?"

Kaiman didn't think twice. And he replied, linking his pinky to hers. "Done!"

Yes. It was really worth fighting for her.

_And for them._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always taking care of me, huh?" She whispered, touching his reptilian face. And she continued, placing a chaste kiss on his scaly cheek. "Thank you so much for being my best friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I decided that the story takes place during all the confusion surrounding the Hole mystery. As if it were a little flashback about those confused days, and how they've been taking care of each other for a long time.
> 
> This short second chapter was inspired by this beautiful comic: https://twitter.com/jade_drop_/status/1265602666949828608?s=20

**About Care - Part II**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

The dark rain poured down on Hole that night. Kaiman ran out through the wet streets. He needed to get home fast.

The first thing he did as he walked through the door was to go directly to Nikaido's room. Hours earlier, he had to go out to sort out some personal things. The weather was closing at that time, announcing the coming of yet another storm. He asked if she would be okay. She said yes. He still insisted on staying. And she insisted that he go.

Nikaido is a strong woman. She would be fine - he hoped so.

And there she was, curled up to her head with the sheets like a child feeling cold. The familiar and intense malaise, the feverish body, the agony in her baby blue eyes, half closed and exhausted. The cursed rain was one of the prices to be paid for having such immense and rare power.

The lizardman starting to get used to that ordinary scene - although so painful. It was hard to see her like that. And whenever that happened, Kaiman performed the same ritual.

He approached the bed, placing a hand on Nikaido's warm face. Her eyelids opened wider, adjusting the vision in the slight darkness of the room. A faint gleam appeared in her eyes.

Her lips curved in a weak, shy smile - still, so beautiful to see.

Another scaly hand cupped one cheek, lifting her face. Understanding his silent request, she slowly rose from the bed, feeling her body complain in pain. She couldn't even speak up vocally. He preferred to respect the moment in the same way - without saying anything.

Carefully he removed her clothes. Then he took her nude body in his arms and carried her to the bathroom, placing her under the shower. He ended up getting rid of his own clothes too.

The hot water fell on their bodies like the rain outside - unlike that sad and sick storm, that clean water brought a little relief and comfort to the blonde's tense muscles. Her eyelids weighed for a moment with Kaiman's fingers massaging her scalp while washing her hair.

_'So careful'_ , she reflected in her thoughts.

They spent a good few minutes taking shelter under the shower, as if they wanted to stay there until that rain passed.

But the bed still seemed to be the best place to wait. Back in the bedroom, Kaiman made sure to choose the most comfortable clothes for Nikaido. He dressed her, combed her long blond hair and laid her on the bed.

She smiled again.

But there was one more thing to do to make her even better.

-

Nikaido heard Kaiman's deep voice calling her to eat. A rectangular plate with some gyozas and shoyu was offered. The lizardman scratched his head, hoping to hear some comment about his rudimentary skills in the kitchen.

But instead, he heard her soft laugh. "Thank you, Kaiman. You're so sweet."

He tried to ignore the heat on his scaly cheeks and sat down next to her, placing the favourite food in his huge mouth. She laughed again. It was beautiful to see her laughing, even though she was so fragile at that moment.

They ended up sleeping together that night. Kaiman hugged her body, holding it close to him, as if he wanted to protect her from that hostile world right there, under the covers. He heard another _thank you_ , in a whisper, before sleep took over his consciousness completely.

Morning came, and the rain was no longer out there. The sun warmed the raindrops on the window. Nikaido woke up as if she had been reborn from the ashes, full of energy for another day's work. She looked to the side and saw her best friend, sleeping like a baby.

The blonde watched that unusual face for a few minutes. She wanted to say many things to him, but, at that moment, she preferred to leave him resting.

He really needed.

"Always taking care of me, huh?" She whispered, touching his reptilian face. And she continued, placing a chaste kiss on his scaly cheek. "Thank you so much for being my best friend."

And she got up, leaving the room. She didn't even have time to notice the goofy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this fic to the wonderful people on the Discord server who came up with this really cute headcanon. I needed something like that to heal my skin oiliness and bring more lightness to my heart. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> [Feel free to DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula) ❤️


End file.
